


Possibly the prettiest

by BlueRabbits



Series: Alpha dog and omegalomaniac [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha Andy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Joe, Children, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Patrick is a duel, alpha pete, beta Brendon, brendon is now in fall out boy, but pete Andy and joe are, omega patrick, patrick isn't famous, rockstar - Freeform, school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 20,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: I had more ideas for a separate thing but then I decided that I could link it to this.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete sat at the back of the classroom with joe while Andy was sat in the seats in front writing down notes and completely ignoring the other two who were snickering to each other behind him. The trio were best friends and had their own band together with fellow beta Brendon Urie, it was a small band but they did small gigs and everyone seemed to genuinely enjoy their music.

"Hey look at Patrick" joe said and pointed to the omega sat at the front,

"He's the European kid right? What about him?" Pete said and looked at Patrick. He was really pretty, like the perfect fertile omega that everyone loved. Like way out of petes league. That didn't stop pete from having a crush on him.

"Gabes not in this class and I've seen you stare at him, you should talk to him" joe said and pete stared at him,

"Dude no. I prefer to keep my balls thank you" he said, Gabe was Patrick's boyfriend and probably the most scariest alpha there was. Pete and Gabe hung out a few times, mainly because pete supplied some smoke for him from time to time but it changed when Patrick started and Gabe didn't talk to him as much.

All of a sudden Patrick put his hand up and the teacher looked at him,

"Can I go to the nurse please?" He asked and the teacher nodded,

"Wentz, take Patrick to the nurse"

Pete nodded and stood up, ignoring joe as the beta gave him a look and followed Patrick out of the classroom and walked next to him,

"Why you gotta go to the nurse?" He asked trying to make small talk with the omega,

"None of your concern" he said and stoped, gasping out loud Pete stopping too,

"You ok?" He asked and then his eyes widened when he caught Patrick's scent,

"Fuck. ok" he said and was quick to turn his head so he could clear his nose and not do anything drastic,

"I'm...ok, it's not... I'm not in heat" Patrick said and carried on walking in front of Pete,

The alpha saw red on the omegas blue jeans and suddenly knew what was going on. He didn't want Patrick to get embarrassed so he fumbled with his jacket and quickly took it off,

Patrick gasped when he felt arms snake around his waist and looked down to see Pete tying his jacket around his waist. Patrick's eyes widened and then turned to look at the alpha standing next to him, a blush appeared on the omegas cheeks,

"The nurses office is just around the corner" Pete mumbled and pulled his rucksack on his back,

"Yes....ummm... thank you I guess?"

"It's my duty as an alpha to help you when you are in need" he said and smiled slightly at Patrick,

The omega leaning up to kiss Pete on the cheek and watch the alphas cheeks flush and giggled slightly,

"Don't tell Gabe" Patrick whispered and then walked into the nurses office.

Pete stared at the door with wide eyes before making his way back to class and sitting next to joe who sniffed him up,

"You smell like an omega" he said and wiggles his eyebrows,

"I was walking with Patrick" he said and looked down at his notebook,

"What did you do? Make out with him?"

"No" Pete said and glared at the beta, "he had a problem and I took him to the nurse" he said and then andy turned around,

"Patrick's scent had been a little strong today. Maybe he is in heat?" He said and joe nodded,

"Gabe kept bragging about how he was going to bond with Patrick when his heat hit too" he said and Pete grew angry,

He didn't know why though. Patrick had been here for two years and it's only now that he started noticing the omega more, but in all honesty who wouldn't notice the omega because damn, he was adorable. Pete loved his pale skin unmarked by anything and his soft strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was short and curvy but that was expected for an omega and he was so kind.

Both joe and Andy were looking at Pete with smiles on their faces and Pete glared at them both,

"What?" He grumbled,

"Our boy is in love" joe said and Andy nodded,

"Whatever" Pete said and shoved all his things in his bag and hurried off to his next lesson. Both joe and Andy following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete didn't see Patrick in school the next day and everyone was more quiet than usual and sharing small whispers whenever Pete walked past them. Both joe and Andy got involved in the whispering for pete so the alpha would know what was going on.

He waited in the lunch cue and decided on getting a slice of pizza and a can of Pepsi for lunch and sat down, shortly joined by joe and Andy who were carrying their lunch,

"What did you hear?" He asked then through a slice of pizza,

"Patrick went into heat and everyone thinks you triggered it" joe said and pete looked at him,

"He told me he wasn't in heat yesterday"

"That's not what people are saying" Andy said and sipped his water,

"Gabe is still in school though so Patrick could just be ill" joe said.

And if it was true that Patrick was in heat then wouldn't Gabe be with him like the alpha kept bragging about. He did tell nearly everyone that when Patrick goes into heat he will be bonding with the omega,

"Maybe Gabe isn't going to bond with him" Pete said in hope and then carried on eating his pizza,

"Well Patrick's dad and older brothers are fucking scary so it wouldn't surprise me if they threatened Gabe" joe said,

At this point everyone had probably met or seen Patrick's family. They were tall and very much alphas, which was confusing as to why Patrick was an omega and small compared to them, he was so different to his brothers and father but they all looked alike so they were definitely related,

"I hate to have to meet them as the boyfriend" Andy mumbled,

"They could be really nice people" joe argued,

"That hates every alpha that Patrick ever dates" he then added and shovelled food in his mouth.

The bell then went and the trip got up to go to lesson and walked past Gabe on their way out who stopped pete and stared at him,

"People are spreading around that you forced my omega in heat" he said,

"He's not really yours though Gabe. And no, I just walked him to the nurse yesterday" Pete replied and Gabe glared at him,

"You better watch yourself, Wentz" he said. Well there goes their friendship,

Pete just carried on walking away and caught up to joe and Andy,

"So Gabe is pissed off" he said and the two looked at him,

"I don't really like him" joe said and Andy nodded,

"Never been fond of him" he added and they walked into class.

"Did you three do your homework?" The teacher asked looking up at them from his desk. The trio nodded and handed their teacher the papers full of scribbles of their attempt at essays,

"Go sit down" he said and then turned away from them,

"I may or may not start to have a crush on Patrick" pete admitted and joes face broke out in a smile and he wrapped an arm around him,

"Our child is growing up andy"

"I'm the oldest you ass" 

"Hush my child" he said and sat down at the desk next to pete.

"Maybe you should talk to Patrick and like bring him into our friendship group" Andy suggested,

"And scare him away because of joe?"

"Hey I'm not that bad" 

Pete sniggered and Andy let out a laugh at joes comment, the beta huffed and slumped on the desk and then their class started and the teacher rambled on about whatever the fuck their class was about. Probably media because that's the authors class. Pete couldn't stop thinking about Patrick and how adorable the omega is and maybe he should bring Patrick into their friendship group.

\---

Pete is packing like damn that dick is big rip Patrick's ass


	3. Chapter 3

They wear uniforms fyi  
Also imma gonna win McDonald's monopoly!!!

 

\---

 

School ended for the week and Patrick hadn't turned up which made people actually believe that he was in heat, which meant that they believed that Pete was the one who made him go into heat.

Gabe got really pissed off and angry towards Pete. They usually greeted each other in the halls or when they saw each other but all Gabe did now was glare at Pete and challenge him.

Petes mom ended up finding out about the rumour and tried to softly bring it up so Pete could explain but the alpha spent the entire weekend moping around over Patrick and thinking about the omega every second. She ended up on deciding to just talk to him and see what's going on, so she climbed the stairs to his room and opened the door slightly,

"What's got you all upset, panda?" She asked when she saw her son with his head in his pillow,

"There's this omega at school and I really like him" Pete mumbled and then turned to face his mother.

Her face softened and she ran her fingers through Petes dark inky hair and pulled him close to her while she got into the bed with him, she soothed her son and held him close,

"What is he like?" She asked,

"He's so perfect mom. Like he has the most softest blonde hair that's tinted orange and big blue eyes and he's so pale and small, I really like him but there's this other alpha that keeps him close" he rambled on, 

"Are they mated?"

"No, he went into heat but they still haven't mated"

"You should talk to him panda. Maybe he likes you back" she said and kissed Pete's head before getting up and making her way towards his bedroom door,

"I'm making fajitas for dinner" she said and Pete nodded,

"Thanks mom" he said and she gave him a smile,

"Talk to him, ok?" She asked and Pete nodded, she then walked out of his room and Pete flopped back on the bed and sighed.

 

\---

 

Patrick stumbled out of his room and whimpered when his heat hit him again. He didn't know what was wrong with him, his heat hit him stronger and longer than usual and he really got emotional. And all he did was cry out for Pete and sob.

"Patrick, you should still be in bed" his brother said and froze when Patrick's heat scent hit him,

"Shouldn't it have ended by now?" He asked and Patrick looked at him,

"What's wrong with me?" He asked and started tearing up, his brother quick to pull the omega in his arms,

"I don't know pat. I'll ask dad or someone, he will surely know something" he said and wiped his younger brothers eyes and helped him back into his room.

Patrick was grateful that he ignored the lingering smell of heat and the dirty sheets, he was the only omega in his family and everyone else was an alpha but they always looked after him and were really protective over him.

"Thank you Kevin" he mumbled and let his brother brush his hair out of his face,

"Just rest up ok? I'll ask dad about it" he smiled slightly and brushed his thumb down the omegas cheek before walking out to go talk to their father,

Patrick whimpered when the alpha left and started crying out for Pete again. Eventually falling asleep due to exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick was back in school on Monday and Gabe was staying close to him the entire time and glared at Pete when he got too close. The alpha didn't understand what he had done but ignored it because Patrick smiled at him and didn't seem as interested in Gabe as he was before.

Pete was making his way to his class before lunch and Patrick caught up to him in the hall, Pete noticed that he was wearing gabes blazer and tried not to growl at the offending scent on the omega,

"Hey Pete, how are you?" He asked and stopped the alpha in the hall,

"I'm fine" he said and tilted his head so he wouldn't smell Patrick's scent mixed with gabes and growl for no reason,

"I...uh, need to talk to you after school. Do you want to meet outside class after?" He asked shyly and looked down at the ground,

Pete felt something flick inside him and he felt hot all of a sudden. Patrick's scent was overwhelming and pete felt a growl form in his throat. He tiled Patrick's head up to look at him and gazed into the omegas blue eyes,

The omegas eyes widened when he saw petes blown out eyes and was then pushed against the wall by him. He whimpered and couldn't help but submit because pete was an alpha and it was Patrick's natural reaction, Pete growled and buried his head in the crook of Patrick's neck and let his teeth take over his omega grand,

"Pete..." he whimpered and the alpha dug his fingers into Patrick's hips,

"You smell so good" he whispered and Patrick moved to place his hands on petes biceps,

"Pete. Please"  he cried and shouted when he felt petes teeth dig into his omega gland,

By now everyone had stopped to stare at the two and everyone ignored the bell. All teachers ended up walking out and saw Pete pinning Patrick to the wall and moved through the crowd to try and pry Pete away from Patrick. He growled and pulled Patrick closer to him and sent a warning sound to the teachers,

"Wentz!" The headmaster shouted and everyone moved to let him through. 

They somehow managed to pull pete away from Patrick and the omega instantly ran into the arms of his beta friend and Pete's bandmate, Brendon.

Pete growled and glared at everyone but stopped when he saw Patrick in tears and let them drag him away from the halls and into the headmasters office,

"What was that?" He demanded and pete shrugged,

"I got possessive when i smelt gabes scent on him" he said and the headmaster  just looked at him,

"I see you are in rut. I'm calling your mother to come pick you up, see you next week Wentz" he said and then walked into his office.

He was sat there for half an hour until his mom came to pick him up from school. He was given the week off and all he did was think about Patrick and shout for the omega.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick was still shaking in Brendon's arms after they dragged Pete away. He wasn't shaking because he was scared, he was shaking because of how he instinctively reacted and that he really wanted pete to claim him, the omega wanted to run after Pete but he was stopping himself,

"You ok?" Brendon asked and Patrick nodded and wiped tears from his face,

"Yeah. We should probably get to class" he said and turned around to grab his bag that was on the floor and slung it over his shoulder,

"Stump, your dad is here to pick you up" the principal said and Patrick's mouth opened in protest,

"But I just had a week off. I can't have anymore time off, ill be behind in class!"

"We had to inform your father of the incident and he decided to pull you out of school" the principal replied and moved out the way for Patrick to walk to reception,

"Fine" he pouted and looked at Brendon,

"See you tomorrow?" He said and the other omega nodded and made his way to class while Patrick was stuck with the principal walking him to reception so his dad can pick him up.

His father wrapped arms around him when he got to reception and Patrick smiled and leaned into his Dad for the warmth,

"Are you ok?" He asked and Patrick nodded,

"If you want me to suspend the alpha then I will do so" he said to Patrick's dad and the omega narrowed his eyes. He didn't want pete suspended,

"No. Don't do that" he snapped and the head master and his father both looked at him,

"An alpha pushed you against the wall and god knows what he would've done if we all weren't there" the head master said and Patrick challenged him,

"There's no need to suspend him. He was in rut, not like he will go round doing it everyday" 

The headmaster looked at Patrick's father for some sort of backup but he only agreed with Patrick on the fact that pete shouldn't be suspended for going into rut and finding the nearest omega.

"Very well then" he said and stood up straight.

"See you tomorrow Patrick" he bid his goodbye then left, Patrick's dad turning towards Patrick and looking at him,

"It wasn't Gabe was it?" He asked and Patrick shook his head,

"No, it was another alpha. Dad can I ask you something?" He asked his father as they both walked to their car and sat inside,

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He grew worried for the omega,

"My heat was longer and more painful than before and I kept crying for an alpha. What does that mean?" A blush formed on Patrick's cheeks and he avoided eye contact with his father,

"It means you found your soulmate. It was your bodies reaction to it. Are you sure it wasn't Gabe?"

"I think it's pete" Patrick mumbled,

"Who?"

"Pete Wentz" he said and his father actually looked relieved that it wasn't Gabe who was Patrick's soulmate.

"Isn't he in that band? Are you a groupie Patrick?" He asked and the omega made a noise.

"I'm best friends with the lead singer. I'm not a groupie, dad. I'm starting to love Pete" he said and his dad smiled at the love in the omegas eyes when he spoke about loving Pete.

"I'm going to break up with Gabe and try to talk to pete" Patrick said, breaking out of his heart eyes trance and his father nodded as started the car, driving away from the school.

"I only want your happiness Patrick" he said and turned the radio on, letting them both sit in the comfortable silence with soft music playing through the speakers.


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick told Gabe to come to his house to see him because the omega needed to talk to him and after what happened today, Gabe went rushing for Patrick and knocked on the door waiting for the omega to answer.

Patrick looked uneasy when he opened the door and Gabe caught sight of Patrick's father and brothers in the background. The alpha grew suspicious because he knew how much they hated him,

"What's wrong Patrick? Did That talentless bass player do something to you?" He asked and Patrick shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"Pete's actually good at bass and It's not that Gabe. It's just, I found my soulmate" he said and refused to make eye contact with Gabe,

"Who is it? I thought we were soulmates" he said and Patrick still refused to look up at him and he noticed the omega tilt his head in an almost submissive way,

"It's Wentz isn't it?" He asked and Patrick's silence answered it all.

"You lead me on didn't you? Knowing that he was your soulmate. You made me think we could have had something between us" he growled and narrowed his eyes at Patrick,

He grabbed Patrick's arms and the omega let out a yelp and stared at Gabe with wide fear filled eyes. The alpha was angry and he hated Patrick in that moment,

"You are such a whore. I bet you let him fuck you. Fucking groupie, is his child in there?" He seethed at Patrick and then his father and brothers came walking out,

Gabe glared at them and moved his head towards Patrick's neck, it made them freeze and Gabe smirked to himself. He could bond Patrick there and then and they couldn't do anything about it.

"I bet you would let any alpha fuck you. Even your brothers" he whispered and raked his teeth over Patrick's omega gland. Growling as the omega was pulled away by his father and pushed into his brothers arms,

"Leave now!" He growled at Gabe and challenged him, Gabe wouldn't win this fight and he knew it. He backed out and glared at Patrick before he walked off.

"I need to see Pete" patrick whimpered and pulled out of his brothers arms ready to bolt but his father held him to his chest and soothed him,

"Calm down first" he said and Patrick gripped his shirt tightly in his small hands and sobbed into his fathers chest,

"He's still in rut isn't he?" He asked and Patrick nodded,

"I need to tell him that we are soulmates. I can't leave it any longer" he said and his father nodded in understanding,

"Be careful Patrick, some alphas are unpredictable"

"Pete is kind and wouldn't do anything he would regret" Patrick hiccuped and his father kissed his head and wrapped his jacket around Patrick before letting the omega run off to find pete.

Patrick remembered that pete didn't live that far away so walked the short distance to get to the alphas house. When he got there, he took note that petes mothers car wasn't there so pete must've been home alone. The omega pulled his fathers jacket more around himself and stepped towards the front door and knock.

Pete answered the door and the scent of omega hit him hard and he looked at Patrick standing there looking vulnerable. And damn his dick was swelling. Patrick looked up at pete with his innocent blue eyes that the alpha could drown in,

"We need to talk pete"


	7. Chapter 7

Pete stared at the omega in front of him. Patrick was here, and he wanted to talk. The omega knew that Pete was in rut yet he was still here and looking up at him with wide innocent blue eyes,

"Fuck" was all Pete said and dragged Patrick into his house and pinned him against the door as soon as it closed.

The omega whimpered but submitted to Pete and closed his eyes when Pete buried his face into his neck and grabbed at his biceps. He let out a little cry when he felt Petes teeth on his omega gland and stilled himself. Patrick was willing to let Pete bond them and let the alpha claim him,

"What did you need to talk about?" Pete asked and rubbed his face against Patrick's gland and scenting the omega,

Patrick let out a whine. "We are soulmates, Pete. And I want to date you" Pete groaned and pushed Patrick up against the door and grabbed his thick thighs and picked him up with ease,

"You can have all of me"

He wrapped arms around petes neck and let the alpha carry him into his bedroom and drop him onto his bed. Pete was all over Patrick and sucking marks into his neck and unbuttoning his shirt and moving his mouth over Patrick's chest and creating marks all over the omegas body.

"Please" Patrick gasped when Pete got to the waistband of his trousers and slid them down slightly. Teasing Patrick and kissing the exposed skin as he pulled them down after each kiss, his eyes then widened when he saw inked patterns on the skin of his thigh.

"You have a tattoo" pete gasped and ran his hand over the tattoo. There was a sun and moon (lol) and roses inked on his thigh and it looked beautiful and really suited the omega. It wasn't crazily coloured but there were subtle hints of colour in it and pete smiled.

"You have tattoos too" Patrick gasped when he felt the alphas tongue on his thigh.

"You have a fücking tattoo" the alpha said again as if coming to terms with it.

"That's hot" he said and Patrick then whined and tugged at Petes hair,

"Alpha, please"

"Good things happen to those who are patient" Pete chuckled and finally pulled Patrick's trousers down and threw them across the room.

Pete pulled off his own shirt and boxers and moved forward to nip at the omegas exposed skin and humming in approval at the red marks left in place on the soft pale skin and moved down to bite at the skin of Patrick's inner thighs.

Patrick let out a cry when he felt Pete move his face in between his thighs and gasped when he felt his tongue at his entrance, licking between the flaps and over his clit,

"Pete" Patrick moaned and twisted his fingers into Petes black inky hair and letting out whimpers and moans as Pete ate him out. The alpha jerking himself off as he did so.

It didn't take long for the omega to come loudly with a scream of Petes name and the alpha to come all over Patrick's thighs. Pete slumped on top of Patrick and kissed him softly and looking into the tired omegas eyes before getting up and padding over to his bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean the omega with.

He had just pulled one of his large shirts over Patrick's head when he heard his mother enter the house and Patrick's cheeks flushed a bright red. Pete smiled and kissed Patrick's lips softly and quickly got himself dressed and jumped into bed and pulled the omega close. Patrick instantly snuggling up to him and Pete heard his breathing even out and knew the omega was asleep.

His mother came walking into his room a moment later and stopped in her tracks when she saw Patrick in Petes arms fast asleep. She smiled softly at the omega and then looked at Pete,

"Is he staying for dinner?" She asked and Pete nodded,

"Can he stay the night too?" He asked and his mother smiled wider,

"Of course" she said and moved to walk out before stopping and turning to the alpha again,

"Take care of him Pete. Omegas are fragile beings" she said and then walked out.

Pete looked down at Patrick's peaceful face and smiled. Kissing his forehead and pulling the covers more over Patrick. The alpha caught a glimpse of the dark red love bites against Patrick's pale skin and smirked, proud of his claim on the omega. He was already starting to love Patrick and knew that he was starting to love Pete back. He held Patrick close and was lulled to sleep by the soft breathing of the omega and dreamt of him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Pete decided to get dressed shortly after his mother left his room and looked down at the omega in his arms. He carefully lay Patrick on the side and then slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed in sweatpants and a band tee.

When pete came walking out of the bathroom he saw Patrick sitting up and scrolling through his phone. The alpha smiled and Patrick snapped his head up and smiled at pete,

"Do you want to stay over the night?" Pete asked and Patrick nodded,

"I should tell my dad. I don't have any clothes though"

"You can wear mine" pete replied and Patrick smiled, the alpha kissing Patrick's head and moving to rummage through his drawers to find some more sweatpants for Patrick to wear,

The omega slipped the sweats up his thighs and pete couldn't help but stare. And smirk knowing that the omega was all his. Pete stepped over to Patrick and wrapped arms around him and kissed his omega gland, Patrick moaning and leaning into petes embrace.

"My mom made dinner" he said and lead Patrick down to the kitchen,

Petes mom was dishing up food and turned around to greet pete and smiled widely when she saw patrick standing next to pete. The omega pushed himself into petes side when he smelt her alpha scent,

"Mom this is Patrick" he said and rubbed Patrick's arm comfortingly,

"Hello" Patrick said shyly and Petes mom smiled wider than anything,

"You have an accent" she said and Patrick blushed,

"He's from Europe" Pete said and his mother nodded,

"Come sit down you two. Dinner is nearly done" she said and both pete and Patrick sat at the table and waited until Petes mom placed food in front of them.

Everyone was quiet as they ate and Patrick thanked Petes mom for the food and gathered up the dishes to take into the kitchen. Petes mom was thankful for patrick helping but ushered him away and told pete to go watch a movie with the omega,

Poor Patrick being surrounded by alphas and his instincts telling him to submit and just act all omega

"You do know we have school tomorrow?" Patrick asked and pete nodded,

"You have your uniform here anyway. My mom will probably wake us up" pete said and nuzzled his face into Patrick's neck,

"But I had homework and I left it at my house" Patrick whined and pete chuckled,

"I'll just tell them what's up. Isn't there separate rules for omegas with alphas"

"I don't want my grades to drop" 

"Don't worry baby. They won't" pete said and smiled when he saw Patrick's cheeks flush at the nickname.

"You look tired pete" Patrick commented and the alpha looked up at Patrick from where his head was rested on his shoulder.

"Cuddle me" Pete replied and Patrick giggled and lay back on petes bed and pulled the alpha with him,

Pete nuzzled up against Patrick and rubbed his cheek against his omega gland and scented him. Patrick ran his fingers through petes dark hair and smiled, looking down at the ink covering the alphas arms. There was actually a rule against having tattoos in school but Pete wore a long sleeve shirt to hide them and well, Patrick only had a tattoo on his thigh so no one saw it anyway. The omega smiled and nuzzled into Pete, kissing the alphas head and falling asleep wrapped in the warmth of pete.


	9. Chapter 9

Pete and Patrick walked into school together and everyone stared at them. The alpha pulled Patrick closer to him and walked towards the lockers. Patrick wrapped Pete's jacket around himself and sorted the alphas tie out when his beta friend, Brendon came walking towards him and wrapped arms around the omega,

"Since when were you two dating?" He asked both pete and Patrick,

"Since yesterday" the omega replied and Brendon smiled,

"I prefer this one. Gabe was strange" he said and pete blushed slightly.

"You're only saying that because Pete is in your band" Patrick folded his arms and Brendon shrugged. High fiving pete and wrapping his arm around the alphas neck.

"I'm completely biased. At least you know i approve of him" Brendon said and Patrick giggled.

"I have to go to class now" pete said and pushed Brendon's arm off his shoulders. He kissed Patrick's cheek before scurrying off. Patrick watching the alpha in admiration,

"How much do you love him?" Brendon asked when he saw the love in Patrick's eyes,

"We are soulmates" he said and Brendon cooed,

"That's so cute!" He exclaimed as then linked arms with Patrick as they both made their way to their art class.

\---

Pete was sat in his English class next to joe and Andy the other side of him. He was scribbling down a song about Patrick and joe saw the lyrics,

"Trade baby blues for wide eyed brows?" He asked and pete closed the book quickly,

"It's nothing" he said and moved the book away from joes reach,

"I saw you and Patrick walk into school together. What's going on between you two?" He asked and pete smiled widely just thinking about the omega,

"We are dating" he said and Andy then turned around to look at pete,

"Don't fuck it up pete. I've only spoken to Patrick once but he seems like a sweet kid" he said and pete nodded,

"Trust me, I won't" he said then opened his book again and started scribbling more.

After class finished pete was quick to rush towards Patrick's classroom and walk with the omega to their shared class. Pete wrapping an arm around Patrick, letting everyone know that the omega was his. Patrick smiled and leant into petes embrace,

"I drew you in art" Patrick said and kissed petes cheek,

"I wrote a song for you" he replied and rubbed the omegas arm,

"We should show each other later" Patrick suggested and pete nodded,

"How about we have a little picnic by the cliffs and show each other then?" Pete asked,

"That would be amazing" Patrick replied with a big smile and pecked pete on the lips,

They both walked into their shared class of science and sat down at different tables that they were assigned too.

Joe and Andy showed up and sat near pete looking at the alpha with a smug expression,

"You are desperately in love if you abandon us to go walk your omega to class" joe said and petes cheeks blushed,

"I just wanted to make sure he got to class" pete argued but kept quiet when he saw their expressions. The teacher then walked in and everyone started writing down things in their books while pete was too busy perfecting the song he wrote for Patrick. And Patrick perfecting the little sketch of pete he started drawing and ignoring Brendon's smirk when he saw who the omega was drawing.

 

\---

 

I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. But fall out boys new song is amazing and I bought it as soon as it came out. Then realised it kinda sounded like fallout 4 start screen.

And if any of you don't like young and menace then you can fuck off because they have put all that effort into making a fucking album and you should appreciate that. And not bc they changed their sound.


	10. Chapter 10

Pete borrowed his moms car when he went to pick up Patrick from his house. The alpha made sure he was dressed well for Patrick; in a black button up and black skinny jeans and boots. He had his leather jacket in the back and a picnic basket full of food and a blanket. Pete kept messing with his hair and made sure he looked decent,

He got out of the car to walk up to Patrick's house and knocked the door. It was opened almost immediately by a tall older version of Patrick but smelt like an alpha, he made Pete uneasy but he smiled and held his hand out for Pete to shake,

"I'm Patrick's older brother, Kevin. You must be Pete? Patrick talks about you a lot, I prefer you over Gabe" he said and Pete flushed red, but he couldn't help but smile because Patrick talks about him,

"Is Patrick ready?" He asked and Kevin nodded,

"Hey 'trick. Petes here to take you out" he shouted and there was scrambling heard from upstairs and then Patrick appeared and rushed towards Pete.

He kissed the alpha on the cheek and glared at his brother. Before lacing his fingers with Pete's and smiling at the alpha,

"I hope he didn't bother you" Patrick said and still glared at Kevin,

"I didn't say anything" Kevin retaliated, putting his hands up but smiling still,

"Have fun you two. And use protection" he said and then closed the door. Patrick was flushing bright red but pulled Pete away from his house and towards Pete's moms car,

"I told them I was going to spend the night at yours" Patrick mumbled and Pete opened the car door for the omega and let Patrick get in before closing it and going over To the drivers side,

"We can cuddle after and watch movies" Pete smiled and kissed Patrick's cheek. Starting the car and driving to the location Pete chose for their date.

Pete parked at a little clearing by the cliffs. It was a beautiful view and Patrick was instantly by the edge looking at the ocean and the sun setting. Pete was getting the things out of the car and setting up the little picnic and watched the omega stand there, he was quick to snap a photo because of how beautiful Patrick looked. The omega was wearing a blue dress that gave you a small glimpse of hit tattoo and combat boots. He didn't have a jacket but Pete knew that Patrick would most likely be wearing his by the end of the night.

"It's a beautiful view" Patrick said as Pete walked to stand next to him,

"Just as beautiful as you" Pete mumbled and kissed the omegas neck,

"That was so cheesy" Patrick giggled and Pete smiled wide,

"I set everything up" he said and Patrick turned around and smiled softly at the set up Pete had done.

The blanket was on the grass and the car was playing soft music. There was also cushions on the blanket and the picnic basket and some drinks. Patrick smiled and walked towards it, sitting himself down and patting the space next to him so Pete could sit down,

The alpha was next to Patrick in an instant and laying his head in the omegas lap. Patrick smiled and found grapes in the basket and fed Pete one. He giggled down at Pete and ran his fingers through the alphas hair and they both ate the food.

"We got signed to a label" Pete said and Patrick smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss pete softly,

"Does that mean you will go on tour?" Patrick asked with a pout.

"Just supporting another bigger band around the Illinois area"

"That's not as bad as I thought" Patrick said and then they fell into silence.

It was calm and peaceful as they sat there with the soft music from the car and the beautiful view in front of them. Pete took his phone out to look at the time and sat up,

"We should get going now. It's late" he said and Patrick nodded, standing up.

Pete put everything back into the car and Patrick decided to sit on the bonnet of the car and watch the ocean again. Pete then moved to stand in front of the omega and kiss him on the lips softly, Patrick whining and wrapping arms around Pete's neck, letting the alpha deepen the kiss.

"I want you" Patrick gasped and then Pete started attacking his neck and nipping the soft pale skin. He pulled the omega closer by his hips and carried on marking the omega up.


	11. Chapter 11

Pete pushed Patrick up on the bonnet of the car so he was sat on it and claimed the omegas lips. Patrick whined and wrapped arms around petes neck and pushed himself closer to the alpha, gasping when he felt petes hands on his thighs, the dress that the omega was wearing making it easier for him,

He smirked and slid patricks panties down and lay him down on the car. Patrick closed his eyes and moaned when he felt pete insert a finger in between his swollen flaps and move to rub at his clit. The alpha made a noise of approval at how wet the omega was and pulled Patrick up into another kiss again. He pulled away to fish a condom out of his pocket and put it on, before returning to marking the omega up.

The omega let out a noise when he felt teeth graze his omega gland and tilted his head to give pete more access, the alpha moved the omega slightly and pushed into the tight heat and kissed the omega softly to muffle his noises,

"Are you ok?" He asked and brushed hair out of Patrick face,

"Yeah I'm fine" Patrick gasped in reply and latched onto pete as the alpha thrusted into him.

Patrick was wailing and moaning petes name as the alpha slammed into him harder and harder. His dick sliding in and out of the omega at a fast pace. Pete groaning and burying his face into Patrick's neck and baring his teeth,

He slammed his hips up into the omega and felt his knot form. The noises Patrick was making urged him to go harder and faster and pete kept staring at Patrick's face contorted in pleasure. Pete pulled the omega close and sank his teeth into the gland and Patrick yelped, gripping tightly onto petes biceps as the alphas knot formed inside him and pete was bonding them,

The omega let out a cry of pain and pete quickly pulled away, holding Patrick close and stroking his strawberry blonde hair. Tears formed in Patrick's eyes and he sobbed into petes chest, feeling sensitive and overwhelmed.

"It's ok baby" pete soothed and kissed all over Patrick's face,

"Pete. Alpha!" Patrick cried and wrapped arms around the alphas neck. His alpha. 

Pete shushed the omega and calmed him down. His knot eventually deflating and the alpha pulled out, Patrick gasping at the movement and laying back on the car bonnet while pete cleaned them both up.

The alpha picked up Patrick gently and placed him in the passenger seat and moved around to get into the drivers side and took one glance at Patrick before grabbing a blanket from the back and draping it over his small frame then starting the car,

Patrick's smiled at the scent of his alpha surrounding him and nuzzled into the blankets, happy and buzzed to finally have an alpha that he knows will love him and cherish him.

"I don't want you to go on tour" Patrick said tiredly and Pete looked at him. He started the car and got back onto the road to drive back home.

"It won't be for that long, I think it's only for about nine dates around the Illinois area" Pete replied and Patrick flickered his blue eyes to look at Pete.

"I will miss you"

"I'm not going yet. I think it's next month they come to Chicago for a show and we leave with them for the rest of the Illinois shows then they bring us back" Pete explained and Patrick moved to place his small hand over Petes own and the alpha smiled.

"I'll be that supportive girlfriend that waits for you" he giggles and Pete smiled brightly. 

"I love you" Pete said and Patrick looked at him with warm eyes,

"I love you too" Patrick replied and nuzzled more into the blanket and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

After Pete parked into his driveway he was careful to pick Patrick up bridal style and carry him into his house. His mom was asleep because it was so late so Pete made sure to keep quiet while making his way back to his room with a sleeping omega in his arms.

He carefully placed Patrick on his bed and took his boots off and pulled his dress over his head and put one of his large shirts on the omega. He covered Patrick in the blanket before stripping himself on his clothing so he was in his boxers and crawled in next to Patrick.

Luckily enough it was Saturday tomorrow so he didn't have to worry about school and Patrick wouldn't have to be excused because the alpha knew that Patrick wouldn't be walking properly tomorrow. Pete pulled the omega close to himself and buried his head into the omegas Neck and took in the scent of Patrick's sweet smell mixed in with his bitter one. Pete was obsessed. He ended up falling asleep sometime later snuggled up close to his omega.

Pete was the first out of the two to wake up smelling bacon cooking in the kitchen. He checked the time to be eight o'clock and shook Patrick awake, the omega groaning and swatting at Pete,

"Five more minutes" he grumbled and Pete chuckled,

"My mom is cooking breakfast" Pete said and Patrick opened a blue eye to look at Pete and smiled slightly and sat up, wincing at the pain spiking up his lower back,

"Damn" Patrick said and leant into Pete,

"Sorry" the alpha said but Patrick just smiled and kissed Pete's cheek,

"Don't worry about it. Now, breakfast?" He said and Pete chuckled again and got out of bed to dress himself.

Patrick didn't bother with getting dressed and just waddled down the stairs to the kitchen and smiled at Pete's mom. She smiled back and it only widened when she saw the bond mark on his omega gland. She placed a plate of food on the kitchen island and Patrick moved to sit there and thanked her.

Pete joined them sometime later fully dressed, he kissed Patrick's cheek and stole a pancake off the omegas plate and shoved it into his mouth. Patrick let out a whine and pouted at Pete then stole a piece of bacon from the alphas plate,

"I suppose a congratulations is in order for the two of you" she said and they both smiled,

"Thank you. We are going to tell Patrick's family later" Pete replied and pulled the omega close to him, Patrick yelping and nearly choking on his orange juice,

"Yeah" Patrick mumbled and pulled away from Pete to eat his breakfast. Petes mom smiling fondly at the two,

"We should tell my dad after breakfast" Patrick said and Pete nodded. Both of them eating their food then Patrick wandering off to get dressed,

He wore his blue dress again and Pete made the mental note to buy more clothes for Patrick for when he stayed over and then he draped his leather jacket over Patrick's shoulders and the omega slid his arms in,

"Let's go and tell my family then" Patrick smiled and Pete smiled back, gulping in fear when Patrick turned away to get into the car.

Surprisingly Patrick's family were actually joyed to find out that they both had bonded. Well, actually they were just glad that it wasn't Gabe and accepted Pete into the family right away. Patrick kissed him and then took him into his room.

"They probably think we are going to have sex" Pete said as Patrick pushed him into his room,

"We can. Just gotta keep quiet" he said and closed the door,

Pete looked around and smiled at Patrick's room. It was neat as very Patrick like with posters everywhere and CDs of various artists and bands, (he also saw one of his band) scattered in one corner and a drum set in another. Pete also saw guitars shoved under neath Patrick's bed and smiled at the pastel covers,

He turned to the omega and shoved him against the wall and kissed him roughly,

"You mentioned sex?"


	13. Chapter 13

When they finally went to school after the weekend people stared at them. It was obvious that they were mated and the large bruise on Patrick's gland and the fact he smelt like Pete didn't help it.

They were both then pulled into the office and the headmaster started talking to them,

"You two need to update your information. Since you are mated it will have to be updated with Pete as the emergency contact for you Patrick" he said and they both nodded and got their details changed,

Patrick was then pulled away from Pete by Brendon to get to class so the two can gossip and both joe and Andy surrounded Pete for answers,

"So you finally mated then?" Joe ashes and Pete nodded,

"Yeah. We both love each other so we just bonded" he said and they both nodded,

"How were Patrick's family?" Andy asked,

"They were actually alright with it and we may or may not have had wall sex in Patrick's bedroom" he said and laughed at joe and Andy's faces,

"Didn't need to know that" joe winced, then the trio walked to their class,

Gabe was in that class and glared at Pete the entire time because he was supposed to bond with Patrick, not pete. He brooded throughout the entire class and glared at Pete as he walked past him and saw Patrick walking alone towards his next class. He grabbed the omega and shoved him against the wall, Patrick crying out and staring at Gabe with wide fearful eyes.

"You slut" he growled and tightened his hands around Patrick's arms,

"You should've been mine" he said and slammed Patrick against the wall again,

"Gabe, please. No" Patrick whimpered and the alpha bared his teeth towards Patrick's omega gland.

"GABE!" 

Pete shoved himself against Gabe and knocked him away from Patrick and jumped on the other alpha. He hit Gabe's  face a few times before rushing towards his omega and gather him up in his arms and soothe him,

Patrick was shaking in fear and latched onto Pete. The headmaster came towards the scene and saw Pete cradling and crying Patrick and Gabe on the floor glaring at them both. He dragged Gabe away to his office and told Pete to take Patrick to the nurse, which the alpha did,

"Don't leave me Pete" he cried and the alpha shushed him,

"I won't leave you" Pete said and kissed the omegas head.

The nurse then walked towards them and checked Patrick over. Trying not to set the alpha off with growling as they saw Pete glaring at them when they got too close to Patrick. He had Patrick in his lap and the nurse sat there filling out paperwork. Gabe didn't do anything to Patrick apart from scare him so the nurse let them both stay utilise Patrick had calmed down. 

The alpha buried his head into the omegas neck and licked at the bond mark on his gland and tried calming the omega, Patrick had a glass of water in his hand and started to feel more calm. Pete felt it too in their bond.

The nurse then dismissed them to lunch and Pete stayed by Patrick's side the entire time and joe and Andy kept a close eye on the omega and whoever even glanced at him. Hell, even Brendon sat with them so he could keep an eye on the poor omega. After lunch Pete then walked the omega back to class and then made his way back to his own.


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick had another heat a couple weeks later and he was crying for pete. The alpha did go to Patrick after a phone call from the omega where he cried down the phone to him, Patrick's dad let Pete in and he was instantly in Patrick's room and holding the omega.

He didn't seem interested in sex and nuzzled into pete as the alpha held him and Patrick fell asleep resting against his chest. Pete ran his fingers through Patrick's soft strawberry blonde hair and smiled down at his omega fast asleep in his arms.

Pete scrolled through his phone and messaged his mom saying that Patrick was in heat and that he would be spending the week with him. He also made the mental note to phone school tomorrow to dismiss them both for the week. Patrick's started moving and looked up at Pete with baby blue eyes and smiled slightly,

"How are you feeling?" Pete asked and kissed Patrick's head,

"I feel better now that you are here" he replied and nuzzled his head into Pete's neck and sighed happily,

"It doesn't hurt does it?" He asked and Patrick shook his head,

"Feels like a fever. Apparently I'm supposed to feel the urge to have an alpha knot me but I haven't had that urge" Patrick blushed,

"But you cried for me"

"I wanted to cuddle you" Patrick said and hid his face in Pete's neck, the alpha found him adorably cute and rubbed his back and kissed his hair again,

"I'm ok with cuddling" Pete whispered and Patrick giggled. Pete then hear his phone buzz and turned slightly to look at it.

"The record company that signed us wants us to record an album" he said and Patrick nuzzled into him.

"Congratulations Petey" he said and kissed the alpha on the lips before nuzzling into him again.

They then spent most of the week cuddling with Patrick's dad bringing food up for them and Pete bathing Patrick and getting a possessive streak when he saw Patrick in his large shirt. He was so fond of the omega.

"We should celebrate you finally able to record an album" Patrick whispered into the alphas ear and Pete smiled and turned to look at the omega.

Pete kissed him softly and pushed him onto the bed and pulled the shirt off of his small frame. Patrick moaned and Pete got on top of him, kissing his way up Patrick's body and bracing himself over the omega.

He pushed in and Patrick wailed, gripping petes arms and wrapping his legs around his waist as the thrusted into the omega. If didn't take long for Patrick to come undone and scream petes name. He pushed pete over the edge and the alpha came deep inside him. Both panting as pete pulled out and cleaned them up,

"You are so pretty" pete mumbled and kissed all over Patrick's face, the omega gasping as pete nuzzled into his neck and scented the omega,

"Mine" the alpha whispered and kissed every inch of Patrick's body, the omega laying underneath him and completely submitting to the alpha,

"I love you" Patrick gasped and Pete kissed his soft plump lips passionately and looked into his blue eyes,

"I love you too"

They both cuddled close to each other and pete smiled at their scent combined. He loved it and he loved the little omega currently asleep in his arms. Pete kissed the omegas head and kept an watch on him, protecting the omega.


	15. Chapter 15

The alpha spend the next few days gathering papers of lyrics and music sheets trying to figure out what songs they wanted recording. He was on a group call with the rest of the band and was barely at school and barely saw Patrick. When they finally agreed on songs and pete had them written down Brendon finally spoke up,

"Have you seem patrick lately?" He asked and Pete looked at the phone.

"I've been too busy with all this making a record stuff. I should probably go see him" he said and both joe and Andy agreed.

Pete didn't see Patrick at school for the next few days he attended and it worried the alpha. It wasn't like Patrick to not show up without telling Pete, joe and Andy must've noticed Pete being more depressed without Patrick and decided to talk to him at lunch,

He was sat in the canteen picking at his slice of pizza when they sat in front of him, Pete looked up to greet them then looked back down. Both joe and Andy shared a look before looking back at Pete,

"What's wrong Pete?" Andy asked,

"Patrick hasn't contacted me in a few days" he jumbled and picked at the pepperoni,

"Why don't you talk to him?" Joe asked,

"I tried but he won't answer" 

Pete looked miserable and the duo didn't like that their best friend was upset. Andy looked at joe then at Pete again before speaking,

"You should go to his and see if he is alright" he suggested and Pete looked up,

"What if his family don't like me?" He said quietly,

"They were happy that the two of you were mated" joe said and stole petes pizza. There really must've been something wrong if the alpha let him take it without putting up a fight.

"I'll go after school then" he said and gathered his things up.

"You should go now" joe said and Pete looked at him,

"I can't we are in school"

"Your omega is in need of their alpha. Use it as an excuse" joe said and Andy nodded at Pete,

"It's worth a try" he said and Pete nodded.

The trio then made their way to reception after Pete threw away what was left of his lunch and looked at the beta at reception, they looked at Pete and sighed.

"What is it now Mr. Wentz?" They said in a bored tone,

"My omega. Patrick Stumph, is ill and needs me" he said and they nodded and looked at the files,

"He hasn't been in for a few days. Says you are his alpha" they noted and then pulled a piece of paper out from a notepad and scribbled on it,

"You are dismissed for the day Mr. Wentz" they said and checked him out. 

Joe and Andy patted Pete on the back and nodded for him to go and be with his omega. Pete walked to the main exit and Andy called out,

"Take care of him"

"I will"

\---

Pete looked at Patrick's house and sighed. He was really scared about Patrick's families reaction to him being there, he shook the nerves off though, his omega needed him.

He walked up the drive and looked at the front door. He was having second thoughts but knocked on it before he could doubt anything,

Patrick's father opened it and saw Pete standing there and looking like he was about to bolt for it. He smiled slightly and moved out the way for Pete to walk in,

"He really needs you Pete" he said with his strange European accent. Pete had yet to ask where Patrick and his family were from.

Pete nodded and walked in slowly, he made his way into the house and followed Patrick's Dad to the living room where the omega was laying on the settee curled up in a blanket, he looked really pale and there was tears stains down his cheeks.

The alpha felt his heart break and moved to go sit next to Patrick and pull him into his lap. Patrick was instantly cuddling close to Pete, recognising his alpha and making a small noise of content. Patrick did open his eyes and look at Pete before smiling and nuzzling himself close to him,

"What's wrong baby?" He asked and felt Patrick freeze,

The omega shook and tears fell down his cheeks again, he tried scrambling away from Pete but the alpha held him in place and soothed him,

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly and Patrick let out a sob,

"I thought you left me" he cried and latched himself onto the alpha.

"I would never leave you baby" he said and pulled Patrick away, he looked into those baby blue eyes and kissed those pouty lips. He was so in love,

"Promise?" He asked and Pete nodded,

"Promise" he said and Patrick smiled.

"How's your album coming along?" He asked.

"Great actually. The guys have recorded their parts already and Brendon is going to do his lyrics next week when I do my bit and then editing" he smiled.

"I might be gone for a week. But we graduate soon and i promise I will spend all the time I have with you until that tour" Pete said and Patrick smiled and kissed Pete softly.

"I'm still going to be the supportive girlfriend" he giggled and Pete laughed. Yep, he was fucked.


	16. Chapter 16

The young couple had barely spent any time together. Pete was busy with his album and Patrick was house hunting as Petes request. The alpha told the omega that he wanted to have a little home for the two to live in and raise future children. Patrick nearly cried when he heard that Pete wanted to have children with him and went looking for houses, Pete had saved up all his money from the up coming tour where his band was supporting and was going to pay for their new house with it.

It was the day of their graduation and both Pete and Patrick couldn't be any happier. The omega was wearing Petes shirt and blazer because he stayed over at the alphas that night but he didn't mind. Pete looked at him and smiled, tugging his shirt on then wrapping arms around Patrick.

"I can't believe it's graduation" Patrick said and turned his head to the side to kiss Petes cheek

"It's come quick hasn't it?" Pete said and rubbed Patrick's arm and kissed over their bond mark on the omegas neck.

"We can have some alone time after and then two weeks together before the tour" Pete whispered and Patrick blushes brightly.

"Get dressed Pete. We have to go in a few minutes" Patrick said and Pete smiled, kissing Patrick's lips softly and hobbling off into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

He came walking out a few minutes later with his white shirt buttoned up and black trousers actually on; except he wasn't wearing his blazer as Patrick had it on. He helped Patrick put his black shoes on and then put his own on and they both made their way down stairs where Patrick's father was with Petes own mother,

"You two look so pretty" she cooed and Patrick flushed red.

They both were pretty accepting of their bond they had and Pete also had to make an impression on Patrick's father as he was basically living there with them all and had to see them everyday. Pete smiled at his omega and kissed the side of his head, Patrick swatting at him already embarrassed enough and pushed Pete away.

"Come on then love doves. You two have graduation to attend"

They all then made their way to the car, driven by Patrick's dad and sat in the comfortable silence the entire way. Pete squeezing Patrick's thigh and calming the omega down.

It was only a short wait before the ceremony started and both Pete and Patrick were in the graduation gowns and waiting for their names to be called out.

"Patrick Stumph" 

The omega stood up and waddled to the main stage and shook their principals hand and then took hold of the certificate. He was smiling and blushing and Pete looked so proud of his omega. Patrick was stood up there as more names were called out and then they all made their way back to their seats and Pete squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You did great" he said and kissed Patrick's red cheek.

Petes name was then called up and he made his way up there and stood on the stage and never let his eyes go off of Patrick. The omega was smiling softly and it warmed the alphas heart up. After they were all called out and everyone clapped, Pete went towards Patrick and wrapped arms around him.

"2017 graduates" the principal announced and everyone cheered and Pete turned Patrick around and kissed him softly,

"We did it" Patrick said and Pete smiled.

"We did it" he agreed and pressed his lips to Patrick's and they both had their little moment and everyone stopped to stare. Pete knew what he was going to do right now and he was so fucking nervous.

Patrick let out a gasp when he felt Pete slip but then his eyes widened when he saw the alpha on one knee. Pete looked nervous as hell and then turned to look at Patrick's dad.

"Do I have permission?" He asked and Patrick looked at his dad and saw him chuckle.

"You are already on one knee. But you have my blessing Pete" he said and the couple then locked eyes.

"Patrick, my pretty little omega. I know this seems rushed but we are already bonded and well, I want to be your forever and for you to be mine" Patrick had tears in his eyes and Pete pulled out a velvet box and opened it. He gasped when he saw his mothers ring and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Will you marry me, Patrick Martin Stumph?"

"Holy smokes, Pete. YES!" He cried and pulled the alpha up to kiss him. Pete placed the ring on his finger and then wrapped his arms around the omega. Everyone cheered and confetti was thrown on the now fiancées. They couldn't have been any happier in that moments


	17. Chapter 17

Pete was born from an omega. Did you know that???

Patricks mom was an alpha.


	18. Chapter 18

They totally fucked during those two weeks. It was lovely for the young couple to spend time together but Pete started stressing near the end of the second week because of packing to go on tour and well. The tour itself.

Their album had already been recorded and pete brought the disk of their new songs to Patrick's and they listened to it together, Patrick really enjoyed it and that sparked a convo between the two about music. Patrick really was the supportive girlfriend as he kept saying.

But now the two weeks were up and pete was getting his suitcase loaded into the tour bus and Patrick was standing there with sad eyes and looked at Pete.

"Do you have to go?" He asked and pete stood in front of the omega and looked at him with the same sad expression Patrick was giving him.

"I'm sorry baby, I would love to take you with me. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it"

Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and the omega wrapped his arms around the alphas neck and they pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart when they heard wolf whistling and saw Brendon and joe smirking at them both. Patrick blushed and buried his head into Petes neck and took in his alphas scent.

"I'm still the supportive girlfriend" Patrick giggled and pete smiled, kissing the omegas head before they really needed to get going if they were going to make it to the first show in time. Pete quickly kissed Patrick goodbye and was near enough dragged onto the bus by Brendon and waved at Patrick before the bus moved off to take them on their first tour. Pete looked at the cute message Patrick sent and then ran to claim his own bunk.

 

\---

 

Patrick didn't really know what to do with himself during the two weeks Pete was away. He didn't have school anymore and he was alpha-less so Pete couldn't keep him occupied. The omega ended up binge watching game of thrones and other random crap on tv. He was always home alone to because his brother found himself an omega and his dad was at work. He sighed and saw his phone light up with a text from Pete.

It said that the show went really well and everyone was taking his bands music really well and some even sang along.

Patrick smiled and then felt Petes excitement through their bond. He replied back to his alpha and then heard the door open, he knew it was his dad by his scent. He turned and smiled at his dad and saw a bag that looked suspiciously like Chinese takeaway in his hand and his dad smiled at him.

"Pete said his tour is going well" he said and his dad ruffled the omegas hair and Patrick giggled.

"That's great. Maybe the next tour he will go on will be just his band" Patrick beamed at that and then saw a text off Pete saying about the omega being so energised and happy through their bond. Patrick smiled at his phone and replied to Pete with that his dad said and then looked up to see him smiling fondly at him,

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked and his dad just shook his head and wandered off into the kitchen. Patrick heard the sound of plates and scurried in to grab his food, one does not simply deny takeaway food.

He then heard his dad sniff the air and then look at the omega,

"When does Pete come back?" He asked.

"Two days" 

"You smell like heat" he said and Patrick's eyes snapped up at him and then looked down at the food on his plate.

"What's wrong, tricky?" His dad asked and Patrick pushed the rice around his plate.

"I haven't been taking my suppressants and birth control" he mumbled and his dad wrapped An arm around him.

"It's alright, tricky. You should tell Pete that you haven't taken your birth control" he said and Patrick leaned into him.

"I've spent these two weeks thinking about having a family with Pete. I want to have children but I'm too young and I don't know if Pete even wants kids" Patrick said and sniffles. Wiping his eyes and shoving a fork of food into his mouth.

"I'm sure Pete wants to have children with you. And you can have them whenever you want, tricky. No one is telling you what to do with your own body"

"It's just my stupid omega instincts telling me to carry Pete's children and make my alpha happy" he said and felt his dad's arms wrap around him.

"It's not stupid to think about those things. Talk to Pete about it tricky, I'm sure it'll make you feel better" he said and kissed the omegas head and then proceeded to dish the Chinese out onto his plate. Patrick said a thank you to his dad and took his food to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Pete was back the next day and Patrick made his dad drive to the airport to pick him up. The omega was buzzing in his seat and nearly ran out of the moving car when he saw Pete waiting outside the airport for him.

"Petey!" He shouted and as soon as the car stopped he jumped out and ran to his alpha. Pete snapped his head just in time to see Patrick running towards him, a wide smile spread across the alphas face and he wrapped his arms around his omega and pulled Patrick close, burying his head into Patrick's neck.

"You smell like heat" he muttered and got possessive.

"My heat is soon. I missed you Petey" Patrick said and moaned slightly when Pete started kissing their bond mark.

"I'll take care of you baby" Pete whispered and Patrick pulled away,

"I have to tell you something when we get back" Patrick said and looked down at the ground. Pete was going to question but the look of Patrick's face told him to wait. The alpha then picked up his suitcase and grabbed Patrick's hand and they both made their way to Patrick's dad's car where the other alpha had the boot open to put Petes suitcase in. Then the couple got into the backseat and Patrick nuzzled close to Pete.

The journey was short and Pete took Patrick straight to his room and looked at the omega. Patrick looked down and he had a sad look in his eyes. Pete felt his heart break and wrapped his arms around the omega and held him close.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked and Pete met eyes with Patrick.

"I was going to ask you about having kids" Patrick said quietly that Pete almost didn't hear.

"You want children?" He asked and Patrick nodded.

"But not now. I want to wait until we are married, do you want kids Petey?" He asked and the alpha smiled down at his omega,

"I would love to have children with you. I mean we are stuck with each other, might as well make smaller versions of ourselves" Pete chuckled and Patrick laughed too.

"I hope they don't inherit your unibrow" Patrick said and poked between Petes eyebrows,

"Hey it isn't that bad!" Pete protested and pouted at his omega,

"You keep telling yourself that" Patrick chuckled and then gasped.

"What is it?" 

"I haven't taken my suppressants" Patrick remembered and then his eyes went wide.

"Or my birth control" 

"Hey, hey. It's ok baby" Pete soothed the omega and Patrick whimpered before allowing Pete to calm him down. His alphas scent was calming.

"I don't want kids yet" he whimpered and Pete shushed him.

"Hey we don't have to do anything when your heat hits. If it gets worse than we can think of something to help you" Pete said and Patrick nuzzled into his alpha.

"I missed you so much Pete" he said and looked up at the alpha with big blue eyes.

"I missed you too baby, but I'm here now" Pete soothed and held Patrick close. They somehow made it to Patrick's bed and Pete pulled Patrick close to him and let the omega nuzzle into him. He smiled and kissed Patrick's forehead. Making a mental note to buy condoms tomorrow before Patrick's heat hits just in case it gets worse and anything Pete does to help the omega doesn't actually help.


	20. Chapter 20

Patrick whimpered as his heat hit him the worst. He was curled up into his alpha and rubbing his nose into Petes cheek. The alpha had arms around the whimpering omega and he felt lost.

He didn't know what to do because they both agreed that they weren't going to have sex. Mainly because Pete didn't have enough time to go and buy condoms because Patrick's heat hit him bad. And because he was a mated omega and didn't take his birth control, it was much worse for him. He even shed all his clothing because he was too hot and then pressed himself against Pete immediately after.

"Please alpha" he whined and sat up. Petes eyes widened when he bared his neck that showed their bond mark and knew that Patrick was submitting to him.

"I'll help you my sweet omega" he said and pushed Patrick into the mattress and claimed his lips. 

Patrick wrapped his arms around Petes neck and pulled him closer, he let out a whine and then Pete started kissing down his neck, taking in all those delicious moans and gasps Patrick made as Pete went lower, kissing Patrick's body all over.

The omega arched his back and threw his head back. Pete smirked and carried on kissing and nipping his stomach and then hiked his thighs up and then sat on his feet and looked at the omega splayed out in front of him.

"Aren't you a pretty sight" he said and Patrick whined and spread his legs wider. Pete licked his lips and nestled his head in between thick thighs and tongue fucked the omega. Patrick wailed feeling Petes tongue on his clit and climaxed loudly. Pete still tongue fucked him and pushed more orgasms out of the omega, Patrick laced his fingers through the alphas hair and let out screams every time he came. He didn't know how many times he came but he was exhausted when Pete pulled away and went to wash himself up. 

He came back in and got into the bed next to Patrick and pulled the omega close. Patrick felt content for the time being and buried his head into Petes chest and fell asleep. The scent of his alpha was calming and he smiled in his sleep.

Patrick woke up a couple hours later feeling a lot better than he did, he was still in heat but it felt more like a fever than the horrible pain he was experiencing earlier. He was still cuddled to Pete but the alpha had somehow managed to obtain his phone from his coat pocket that was the other side of the room and he was scrolling through something.

Pete noticed that his omega was awake and sat up slightly and kissed his strawberry blonde hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Patrick's tired blue eyes flickered up to meet his brown ones.

"I feel a lot better than I did, my heat isn't as bad now" he mumbled and Pete smiled,

"That's good" he said and then looked at the text he had received off of Brendon.

It was a simple instruction to look at the charts and then it followed with a link. Pete clicked it and saw that the charts for this week popped up and saw that the title of the album he and his band had made was in the top five. His eyes widened and Patrick asked what was it. The alpha just pressed his lips against the omegas soft plump ones and smiled even wider than before.

"The album made it to the top five" he said and Patrick's face then broke out into a smile.

"Congratulations baby" he said and moved up to press a kiss to Petes cheek. The alpha then turned on the camera to take a photo of Patrick kissing his cheek and made an excited facial expression. He posted it on Instagram with the caption of the album making it to the top five. His Instagram following had gone up drastically since going on tour and people getting his Instagram username, their band was making it big already and it had only been two months.


	21. Chapter 21

Patrick woke up after his heat feeling horrible and in pain. He lifted up from  
The dirty sheets and groaned at the pain in his lower stomach, he didn't want to move but he needed to wash his sheets and shower himself. Luckily pete walked in and saw that the omega was awake and smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling baby?" He asked and Patrick whined in response.

"I don't think I can move today" he said and pete walked over to press his hand against Patrick's cheek. The omega leaned into it and sighed, in a mix of pain and content. Patrick looked up at him with big blue eyes,

"I'll run a bath for you" pete said and Patrick smiled and pulled the alpha down for a short but sweet kiss and reluctantly letting the alpha go into the en suite in Patrick's room to run a bath for the omega.

After the water was at the right temperature, he walked out and saw that Patrick was falling asleep again. He smiled at his omega and carefully took the sheets off of Patrick's body. He whined and curled up making pete laugh and then scoop the omega up to carry into the bathroom. 

He let Patrick rest on the counter and took of the large shirt that he was wearing off of his small body and submerging him into the hot water. Patrick let out a sigh and rested his head against the tub and closed his eyes. Pete smiled and kissed Patrick's head and made his way back to the bedroom to strip the bed of the sheets and wash them. He also put fresh sheets on the bed and then went back into the bathroom.

Patrick looked relaxed and much calmer than before and pete smiled. He knelt on the ground and grabbed at the soap to wash the omega down. Patrick let out a moan when pete started washing his hair and massaging his scalp. He was still so tired and exhausted from his heat, Patrick also knew that he was starting his period which is a good sign that he wasn't pregnant but it hurts him more than being in heat. 

"Do you still hurt baby?" He asked and Patrick nodded, Pete smiled sadly and kissed the omegas head and finished washing him up. 

He wrapped a fluffy towel around his small body after helping him out of the tub and dried him off. He pulled a clean silk night dress over Patrick's head and left him to sort himself out and then watched Patrick waddle out and collapse onto his bed. Poor thing was exhausted. Patrick reached out for Pete to cuddle him and the alpha complied and got into the bed next to Patrick and wrapped arms around his omega.

"I want to buy a house for us to have children to raise in" Pete said randomly and rubbed Patrick's tummy.

"That sounds nice" Patrick mumbled sleepily.

Pete watched as the omega nuzzled into him and fell asleep wrapped around the warmth of his alpha.


	22. Chapter 22

The omega glared at Pete as the alpha dragged him to a tattoo shop. Ever since finding out that Patrick had a tattoo on his thigh he wanted to get a matching tattoo with his little mate and well. Pete already have two sleeve tattoos and Patrick really likes his jack skellington and Sally tattoo so he agreed to have that tattooed on his upper arm.

"You are so buying me ice cream for this" Patrick grumbled as he stood in the shop waiting for the tattoo artist to call for him,

"This is so going to be worth it after" Pete commented and kissed Patrick's cheek and smiled when he saw the omega blush.

Patrick placed a hand on his lower stomach when he felt a pain spike up and moved closer into his alphas warmth.

"And you are getting me a hot water bottle when we get back. We are watching ghostbusters too" he groaned and Pete rubbed Patrick's arm.

"I'm sorry baby. We can cuddle later after this" Pete said. The poor omega was still on his period and it obviously was hurting him.

"Its fine" Patrick said and then walked towards the tattoo artist when he heard his name called out and sat on the seat ready to get the stencil put on his arm. The tattoo wasn't as big as Pete's sleeve tattoo. It was just sally and jack and the added Patrick touch of music notes crossing over it, he decided to get it tattooed on his upper arm and winced when he felt the tattoo artist start with the line work.

"Does it hurt?" They asked and Patrick shook his head,

"No, it just surprised me" he said and moved to grab at Pete's hand for support, he let out a laugh and looked up at Pete.

"I'm squeezing your hand like I'm having a baby" he joked and the alpha chuckled too,

"Maybe later on" Pete said and the tattoo artist smiled at the couple.

Before Patrick knew it the tattoo was done and the artist brought a mirror over so Patrick can look at it. The alpha smiled loving the artwork on Patrick's skin and the omega loved how it had been done. It was a beautiful piece of artwork that matched the one on his alphas arm but with a mix of music notes.

"I love it" Patrick said and smiled a thanks at the tattoo artist. Pete smiled at his omega and wrapped an arm around his waist after the artist rubbed a salve on Patrick's arm and covered it up. Pete paid for the tattoo and then took the omega home. Patrick was quick to flop onto the settee shouting ghostbusters and pulling the fluffy blanket over him. Pete smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare a hot water bottle and get Patrick a bowl of ice cream. 

Patrick smiled when Pete brought the two things to him and pressed the water bottle to his lower stomach, sighing at the warmth soothing the pain and ate the ice cream. Not taking his eyes off of the screen, he then cuddled into Pete after and pulled the blanket over the alpha too. Patrick shockingly fell asleep during the movie and Pete moved to rub at his stomach and kissed the omegas head softly.


	23. Chapter 23

Pete’s bands first studio album had become quite popular and hit number one on the charts. The guys had all been excited and had a little get together with drinks and pizza to celebrate. Pete brought Patrick along because Patrick would stop him from drinking too much to get drunk and also because the guys and Pete himself wanted Patrick there to celebrate with them. 

It was at Andy’s house because he was the only one smart enough to actually save up and move out. Pete was getting there, he saved up a bit of money and both his mother and Patrick's father helped him with a deposit on a house. It was going to be a surprise for Patrick, he was planning on showing Patrick the house on their one year anniversary since they started dating.

"So, when are you two getting married" joe asked and Pete looked at Patrick. Unsure of what to answer. 

"We haven't planned anything yet but we haven't really been together for a long time so maybe sometime in the future" Patrick replied and Pete smiled at him and kissed the omegas cheek.

They all carried on talking and just having fun, Patrick ended up falling asleep on Pete and that's when the alpha decided to finish his last can of beer and then stop. The rest of the guys apart from Andy; who didn't drink, carried on finishing up the rest of the alcohol and then stumbled into guest rooms. They all decided to stay the night because they all were drinking and Andy lived a far distance away from everyone else's homes.

Pete lay Patrick down on the settee and helped Andy clean up the mess. The other alpha went and grabbed a bin bag to put all the rubbish in then looked at Pete.

"The fan base we have love Patrick" he said and Pete smiled.

"Yeah. The most liked photos I have on Instagram are of him" he said and looked at the sleeping omega fondly.

"You're really lucky Pete. Snatching up a beautiful omega like Patrick, I think every alpha is jealous" he replied and Pete looked at him.

"Are you jealous?" He asked and Andy shook his head,

"Never really acknowledged Patrick until you started talking about him a lot. I have someone anyway" Andy said and a blush appeared on his cheeks and he smiled down at the table.

"Has Little Andy got an omega?" Pete cooed and andys smile widened,

"She's not my omega yet but I want to ask her. I love her Pete" he said and then took the now full bin bag into the kitchen. He walked back out again and Pete spoke up.

"You should ask her, I'm sure she will say yes"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean. You're fücking adorable andy" he said and the alpha smiled brightly. Pete then slipped his arms underneath Patrick and lifted the omega into his arms and carried him bridal style into the guest room that was on the first floor. It was the only other room with an en suite and Andy, being the gentleman he is gave that room to the couple so that Patrick didn't have to wait to use the bathroom in the morning.

Pete placed Patrick onto the bed and removed the omegas clothing and pulled a large shirt over his head and pulled the covers over him. He stripped to his boxers and lay next to the omega and wrapped an arm around him. 

Patrick had woken up from all the moving and turned around to face the alpha. He got a wash of confidence and climbed on top of pete and the alpha looked up at the omega and placed hands on his hips,

"I'll be quiet" Patrick whispered and Pete let out a laugh.

"You're never quiet" he said but pulled his boxers down anyway and stifled a moan when he felt Patrick's hand on his dick. The omega wanked him off until he was hard and then slipped his panties off and positioned the alpha dick at his entrance and sank down on his cock.

"Holy smokes" Patrick gasped and pete sat up to claim the omegas plump lips. Patrick started rocking his hips against pete and buried his face into Pete’s neck to hide his moans and gasps. Pete thrusted up into Patrick and the omega let out a cry. Pete flipped them over and started thrusting harder and faster  into Patrick, the omega wailed and wrapped legs around Pete’s waist. The alpha slammed into Patrick a few more times before coming hard and knotting the omega in place.

"I fucking love you" Pete gasped and kissed all over Patrick's face the omega let out a whimper and kissed Pete back. He mumbled an I love you back and Pete smiled. Moving them so Patrick was on top of him and he wrapped arms around the omega and soothing him to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

The band had announced a tour a few weeks after hitting number one on the charts and everyone was buzzed. It was only a us tour, like a test run because they hadn't yet seen the reactions the rest of the world had on their new album. Tickets were sold out immediately and while the other three went out to celebrate, Pete stayed at home with Patrick. Poor thing was ill.

"Did you eat something bad?" Pete asked as he rubbed the omegas back as he threw up into the toilet for the thousandth time that day.

"I don't know" he sobbed and then threw up again.

He had been like this for nearly a week and it made the alpha upset that his omega was in pain and he didn't know what was wrong with him. He just hoped that the omega was well enough to go out with Pete on their one year anniversary, he was going to take Patrick to see their new house that he had bought with the help of both their parents. Pete saved up all the money he had to be able to buy it and the alpha thought it was perfect for them both and a future family.

Patrick let out a sob and rested his head against Pete's chest, Pete wrapped arms around him and the omega completely relaxed in his arms and started drifting off. The alpha carefully picked up Patrick and carried him to the bed, he looked really pale and somehow impossibly smaller laying on the bed in just a large shirt that was probably Pete's. Patrick snuggled into the sheets and Pete draped the blanket over him, he then wandered downstairs to get a glass of water for Patrick and some painkillers for him and maybe some food for the alpha. He hadn't eaten all day because he was looking after his poor mate.

"You shouldn't give him those painkillers" Pete heard Patrick's Dad day and made the other alpha jump.

Pete turned around and watched The older alpha rummage trough the cupboard and pulled out another box of painkillers. But marked for pregnant omegas on the front, Pete took the box out of the older alphas hand and looked at his questioningly.

"I'm not saying he's pregnant but he wasn't on birth control and he had his heat. Patrick is also very fertile a few days after his period. There could be a chance that he conceived at that time" he explained and Pete nodded,

"So Patrick might be pregnant" he said and looked down at the box.

"Just take precautions. I'll go buy a test after work" he said and patted Pete on the shoulder before leaving the house. A wide grin spread across Pete's face thinking of Patrick being pregnant with his child. Pete then thought of watching. The baby bump grow month by month with a tiny little Pete and Patrick in there, and the Tiniest baby being born because Patrick was small and Pete wasn't a very tall alpha. 

Pride radiated from the alpha and he was pretty sure that Patrick got hit by that emotion through their bond. He quickly toasted bread and took two pills out of the box and got a glass of water for Patrick. He made his way up the stairs with the slice of toast in his mouth and opened the door to see Patrick scrolling through his phone and then looking up as Pete entered the room. He weakly sat up as Pete placed the glass of water on the side table and handed the two pills to Patrick, the omega took the pills and drank the water and flopped back down onto the bed.

"Your Dad thinks you might be pregnant" Pete said and Patrick froze. Pete got into the bed beside Patrick and ran his hand down the omegas arm to soothe him. Patrick whimpered and latched onto Pete, his small hand went towards his stomach and Pete placed his hand over the omegas own and looks into Patrick's eyes.

"You know I will be with you every step of the way if you are" he said and Patrick nodded, he pressed himself closer to his alpha trying to reassure himself that Pete won't leave. He knew that Patrick was thinking that Pete will leave him now so he wrapped his arms around the omega and pulled him close, whispering praises and telling him that he will never leave him and that he would be happy to have children with Patrick.


	25. Chapter 25

It was confirmed that Patrick was actually pregnant after he took the test that his father had bought and it came back positive. Pete was over the moon and kept kissing Patrick’s slightly rounded stomach.

“you do know the baby isn’t big enough to be there yet” Patrick laughed as Pete presser his ear to his stomach.

“Maybe it I listen close enough I can hear it forming”

The omega swatted at his head and let out a giggle, “the baby is too small to hear yet. I don’t think it has a proper heartbeat yet” he said and looked down at his alpha. 

Pete announced to the fans via Instagram that there was a mini Wentz on the way. Everyone lost their shit and because Pete tagged Patrick in it the omegas Instagram then exploded and he was quick to put it on private. He wasn’t to keen on everyone knowing about him and his family, Pete respected the privacy and rarely posted pictures of Patrick but they were the most liked and viewed pictures on his page and that made the alpha feel proud. 

“Me and the guys were talking about having a small tour soon” Pete spoke up and Patrick looked down at him again,

“How long for?” He questioned.

“Probably a few months. It’s only around the United States”

Pete felt relief flood him and knew it was from Patrick. The omega hated it when Pete was away for so long and now that he is pregnant it would make him feel so much worse if Pete went away for a few months. That’s why he always messaged and video called the omega every chance he could, he didn’t want Patrick to feel like Pete doesn’t want him. He loved his little mate too much to ever leave him and their little baby Wentz that’s growing inside Patrick.

“When will you be going?” He asked and Pete looked at his phone for a date of their tour.

“A month away. We will be back for Christmas and then go back to finish the rest of the tour” he said and then kissed Patrick stomach,

“I’ll be back in time for this little one to be born” he smiled and then crawled up to kiss the omega.

“The band has also been nominated for an award” he said and Patrick smiled and pecked the alphas lips,

“Congratulations” Patrick smiled and wrapped arms around Petes neck.

“I want you to come to the awards show with me” he said and Patrick’s eyes widened.

“I don’t do crowds” 

“I know baby, but I’ll be there by your side and you will also have, Andy and joe and Brendon” 

It was cute that Pete thought that it would help that they were all there but Patrick was terrified of so many people he doesn’t know being around and probably touching him and touching his baby bump and asking him questions he probably won’t know how to answer. 

“Hey, it will be alright baby. Nothing will happen” he said and pulled Patrick close to him,

“You have a big bad alpha to protect you”

Patrick let out a loud laugh and nuzzled into Petes neck,

“You keep telling yourself that”


	26. Chapter 26

Patrick was shaking before they even got into the car. Pete was actually taking him to the awards show and the little omega was terrified, he had his hand on his baby bump and other hand gripping Pete’s own larger hand tightly.

“Calm down baby. You will be fine” Pete mumbled into his ear and kissed his neck softly.

His pretty omega was dressed in a midnight blue floor length gown with a cut out at the front so his tattooed leg can be seen. The omega was actually really happy with the dress and took a selfie on Pete’s phone wearing it and the alpha definitely did not post it on Instagram. No he did not.

The alpha himself was wearing a plain black suit with white button up. He wanted Patrick to get all the attention because it gave Pete a sense of pride knowing that this pretty omega is his and that child inside him is his as well.

Patrick was slightly moving to sit in Pete’s lap for comfort the closer they got to the venue of the awards show. He wasn’t as talkative around strangers and he didn’t want anyone touching his baby bump and he knew that people will.

The car then bolted to a stop and the door was open, Pete squeezed Patrick’s hand as they got out of the car to see a bunch of paparazzi taking photos of them. Pete wrapped an arm around Patrick and pulled him close as they made their way inside.

Time skip to the end of the awards show and it’s safe to say that Pete’s band won. But he had to leave Patrick at the table while they all went to collect their award, but Andy’s plus one, Meredith was there to keep him company and fished over the baby bump and begged to be godmother. Patrick liked her and it was easy for him to start babbling away with her about everything.

When Pete came back and wrapped an arm around him, he paid no attention and showed Meredith an ultrasound photo on his phone and then they exchanged numbers.

There was an after party going on and the guys all walked out onto the empty streets.

“Are you going to the after party?” Brendon asked Pete and the alpha looked down at the sleepy omega under his arm with the alphas blazer wrapped around him.

“I’m going to take Patrick home” he said and kissed the omegas cheek.

“I think I’m going to go home too” Andy said and squeezed Meredith’s hand.

Both Joe and Brendon pouted before making their way back inside to join the party. Pete and Andy then called a cab.

“I want to show you something first patrick” Pete said as the cab drove up. Patrick looked up at the alpha with tired eyes and nodded.

He gave Meredith a hug as well as gave Andy one as the second cab pulled up. They all got inside their own cab and pete gave the driver a different address. Patrick didn’t question it and ended up falling asleep on Pete’s shoulder. He was woken up when the taxi had stopped and Pete helped him get out.

“Close your eyes” Pete said and Patrick followed. He heard a chuckle and then pete was carefully guiding him somewhere, he heard a gate open and close and then he heard the alpha speak again.

“You can open them now” he said and Patrick did.

He gasped when he saw the large house in front of him. It was probably the same size as two of his house and his house was quite big on it’s on.

“Pete...how...” he stuttered and the alpha wrapped arms around him from behind.

“Our parents helped with the deposit. I paid the rest of it off with each pay-check I got for the album” he said and Patrick kissed the alphas cheek,

“I love you” he said and Pete smiled. He lead the omega inside and Patrick was in awe at how big it was inside too.

“We have a little one on the way so I though we needed a bigger house. We can raise a small army here now” Pete said and Patrick giggled but looked around.

He found the kitchen and ran his hand over the marble countertop, he let out a yawn and Pete took a hold of his hand and lead him upstairs to a room. It was a nursery decorated with a space theme; there was a galaxy on the wall and the solar system above the cot. The furniture was all white so the room wasn’t too dark and Patrick felt tears fall down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong baby?” Pete said concerned.

“It’s nothing. Just, you are the best alpha I could ask for and I love you so much” he said and wrapped arms around Pete’s neck and kissed the alpha. Pete smiled and kissed Patrick back. 

“I’m tired now though” Patrick mumbled and Pete let out a chuckle.

“I’ll show you our room”

The house had about four rooms. Pete had it planned for if they have more children which he so will because seeing Patrick full of baby was beautiful.

He opened another door and Patrick walked in. The room was purple because mania vibes and it had a very big bed in the centre and a built in wardrobe and a large tv mounted on the wall. It was simple but beautiful. Pete kissed Patrick’s cheek and handed him a nightdress and told him that there was an en suite. The omega brakes and quickly walked in to get changed and wash up. He walked back out and pete was already in the bed wearing a pair of sweatpants. Patrick crawled in next to him and cuddled close to the alpha.

“So how do you like it?” He asked and Patrick smiled.

“I love it”


	27. Chapter 27

Pete walked into the room of their new home and smiled at his small omega curled up on the bed. Patrick had his hand resting over his two month baby bump, the alpha smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and brushed blonde hair out of Patrick’s face.

“Time to wake up baby” Pete cooed and Patrick shuffled and grabbed at Pete’s arm to cuddle it.

“Come cuddle” Patrick mumbled and Pete chuckled, the omega opened his eyes and looked up at the alpha.

“We have an appointment today. We get to find out if we are having a boy or a girl” Pete said and helped Patrick sit up. The omega smiled brightly and got up out of bed with the help of Pete. 

“I’ll go make you some breakfast” Pete said and pecked Patrick’s lips before walking downstairs to their kitchen. Patrick smiled and got dressed in leggings and a large shirt that was probably Pete’s . The omega took this time to look at his baby bump. For nearly being three months along he wasn’t really carrying big, Patrick was a small omega In general but he thought the baby would either be a girl or an omega. 

He washed up and fluffed his hair up before deciding not to wear his glasses today and made his way downstairs. Pete was just dishing up breakfast and Patrick could smell the sweetness of syrup, he smiled and licked his lips and sat down at the island, 

Pete smiled and placed the plate of pancakes in front of the omega, Patrick dug in straight away and Pete placed his own plate down and started eating his own food. After they finished Pete checked the time and helped Patrick get his shoes on and draped a coat over him before making their way out the door and into Pete’s car; they went back to their parents homes to get their stuff and pete packed everything into his car a few days after Pete showed Patrick their new family home.

The omega was buzzing in his seat the entire ride to the clinic and Pete was just as excited. They parked in front of the clinic and they both got out of the car, the alpha wrapped an arm around Patrick’s waist and then they both walked in. Pete checked Patrick in while the omega sat down on the plush seats and saw another omega with a large baby bump and a toddler pressing their face into the bump.

Patrick felt a smile form on his face and pete sat next to him and saw that the omega was watching another pregnant omega with their toddler. He placed his hand in Patrick’s own and he turned to look at the alpha and smiled brightly. Pete could see how excited he was just by looking into his eyes.

“Patrick Stumph” the midwife said and Patrick stood up and walked into the room followed by Pete.

“If you would like to sit on the bench and pull your shirt up, please” they said and Patrick followed the instructions.

Pete stood next to the bench and laughed when Patrick pulled a face at the cold gel touching his skin and was then hit in the stomach by the omega. The midwife smiled and pressed the machine to Patrick’s baby bump and running it over his stomach to find the baby. 

They stopped on a white splodge and focused it. Patrick felt tears fill his eyes when the baby came into view, Pete squeezed the omegas hand. 

“Let’s have a look then. I’ll say you are about three months along, do you want to know the gender?” They asked and the couple nodded.

The midwife smiled and moved the wand around some more and looked at the screen. They smiled and looked at the couple.

“A baby boy” they said and Patrick let out a sob and Pete wrapped arms around him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’ll print off some sonograms” they said and walked into the back room.

Pete cleaned up the gel on Patrick’s stomach and kissed the bump fondly, he smiled and pressed his ear to Patrick’s swollen stomach.

“A boy” he smiled and pressed more kisses to Patrick’s stomach. The omega smiled and ran his fingers through Pete’s hair,

“Yeah, a baby boy”


	28. Chapter 28

Patrick was home alone because Pete had to go to the studio and do his part for the newest album. He told the omega that they were recording the rough copy of the album to see what they can add to it or change, they were still planning their tour that was coming up in a month.

The omega felt off when pete left. It wasn’t anything to do with their bond otherwise Pete would’ve felt it and came back to Patrick. He didn’t know what was wrong but he didn’t like the feeling of it, he thought a hot bath would relax him so he ran himself a hot bath and made sure to add bubbles, he made Pete buy lavender scented bubble bath because the omega wanted to have long relaxing baths in their new bathroom. And bonus that the tub was huge and fancy looking.

He sank his body in to the hot water and sighed, he rubbed his enlarged stomach and smiled softly. The baby had get to start kicking, Patrick knew that as soon as the baby started kicking he will be regretting it but he was going to be so happy when the baby started kicking and Pete would be even happier.

The omega could feel the baby moving inside him but Pete couldn’t. The alpha spent sleepless nights with his ear to Patrick’s stomach trying to either hear the baby or feel their baby boy move. 

Patrick washed his body off and felt more relaxed. The hot lavender water made him feel much better but there was a small part of him that thought something was wrong. Call it the ‘author is probably going to me mean’ sense, Patrick carefully got out of the tub and wrapped a big fluffy towel around himself and walked into the bedroom. He dressed in a large shirt of Pete’s and then wandered around the house cleaning up boxes from when they moved all their stuff in. 

He got into the kitchen and froze as a wave of emotions went over him. It wasn’t from Pete, and that scared the omega. He sent distress to pete through their bond and let out a sob.

At the studio Pete was ready to record his bass parts of the album when he felt the distress from Patrick through their bond. His eyes widened and he walked out of the room,

“What’s wrong Pete?” Joe asked and he placed his bass on its stand and looked at them.

“I need to go to Patrick” he said, a wash of an unrecognisable emotion clouding his eyes.

The three all nodded at pete and Brendon patted him on the back.

“Go to your omega, you can record your parts at a later date” he said and Pete half smiled and nodded. Quick to rush out and get into his car to go to Patrick.

When he got into the driveway he quickly got out of the car and rushed through the door. The house was quiet and it worried pete, he rushed into the main lounging area and saw the omega laying on the settee running a finger over his baby bump. The alpha let out a sigh of relief and Patrick looked up to see Pete and smiled.

The alpha walked over to the edge of the settee and got onto his knees beside the omega and kissed him,

“You worries me” he said and Patrick sat up slightly.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled but Pete kissed him again,

“Don’t be, I’m just glad you are ok” Pete replied and placed his hand over Patrick’s own that rested on his baby bump.

“I feel off” he said and Pete looked at him.

“Maybe it’s because your body is responding to the baby” Pete said and Patrick nodded.

“I guess so” he said but didn’t think it was that.

“Just rest for the time being. I’ll make some food and you can watch movies and then we can cuddle” he said and kissed the omegas soft plump lips before getting up and going into the kitchen to make some food for them both.


	29. Chapter 29

Patrick nuzzled himself into the sheets of his and Pete’s shared bed. The alpha was downstairs cleaning up and told the omega that he would be up shortly after carrying him to their bed. Patrick rubbed his baby bump and then felt a sharp pain spike through his back and stomach. He let out a whimper and say up slowly, feeling wetness underneath him. 

He pulled back to covers to see the bed had a bright red patch surrounding him as well as the lower half of his clothing drenched in the red. Patrick let out a sob before screaming Pete’s name.

The alpha heard the omega scream for him and then felt pain wrack his entire body in their bond before he felt panic rise up (fück off Brendon) he dropped everything and ran up to their bedroom to get to Patrick. His eyes widened when he saw red and tears down Patrick’s cheeks and he quickly fumbled his phone to call the hospital.

“I need an ambulance. My omega.... he’s pregnant and bleeding heavily” he stuttered and rushed towards Patrick to hold him,

“No. It’s... it’s everywhere” he said and felt tears threaded to burst down his cheeks.

 

“T..t-thank you” he said and put the phone on the side and gathered Patrick into his arms.

“Baby?” He said and Patrick looked up at him.

The omega looked pale and it scared pete. Patrick fell against him and wrapped arms around his stomach.

“I can’t feel the baby” he sobbed and Pete felt tears fall over his cheeks. He held Patrick tighter and rocked them both back and fourth.

“You will be ok” he mumbled and tried calming the omega but his sobs broke Pete even more. He hated seeing his omega in pain.

The paramedics came rushing in and carefully pulled Pete away from the omega and quickly checked him over. They mumbled a few things to each other and Patrick slumped back, Pete stepped forward in fear, Patrick was still there in their bond and it gave the alpha hope. 

The paramedics quickly put Patrick on the gurney after carefully carrying him  
Down the stairs and Pete followed and watched as they put his omega into the back of an ambulance and let Pete in.

He sat there looking at Patrick’s still body in fear as the ambulance rushed to the hospital to look patrick over and make sure he’s alright. All Pete could do then was sit in the waiting room and hope that Patrick and their baby were alright.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the next morning when Pete was told anything about Patrick and the baby. He was on edge and nervous when they lead him to the room Patrick had been placed in at the hospital. Apparently it was a private room because he was a pregnant omega and he needed to rest. 

“We apologise for not getting you earlier but we wanted to make sure all of our results were correct” they said and Pete nodded. His omega was behind that door, he just wanted to wrap his arms around Patrick and never let go.

“His placenta is moving away from the womb that caused him to bleed out. Your omega is completely fine”

“And the baby?” Pete asked.

“A little fighter, your son is healthy and strong” they replied and Pete felt himself smile. The doctor patted his back and Pete thanked him and walked into the room. He looked at the sleeping omega and smiled, he looked more healthier and had some colour to him. There was only an IV drip in his right hand and he had his hand resting on his baby bump. Pete smiled and pulled a chair close to the bed and rested his head on the omegas bump and fell asleep like that.

Patrick woke up a couple hours later with a weight on his stomach. He looked down to see pete asleep with his head on the omegas bump. He smiled and ran his fingers through the alphas hair. He was still in pain but he felt much better than before.

Pete eventually woke up and moaned feeling the omegas fingers in his hair and looked up at Patrick and smiled.

“I’m so glad you are ok” he whispered and moved up to kiss the omegas lips.

“I’m sorry I scared you” Patrick said and Pete just kissed him again.

“Don’t Be. It’s not your fault” Pete said and nuzzled into Patrick. The doctor then walked in after seeing Patrick was awake and he was holding some papers. Pete sat up and the two looked at the doctor.

“Omega Stumph. We have done some tests and we found out that the reason why you bled out was because your placenta was moving away from your womb. It hasn’t affected the baby yet but we will have to induce your labour at 24 weeks so we can be sure that neither of you will die during this pregnancy. I recommend that you rest until then” he said and walked out.

Patrick had tears in his eyes and pete wrapped his arms around the omega and held him close.

“It’s not your fault baby” he cooed and moved his hand down to rub at the baby bump. Patrick buried his face into Pete’s neck and placed his own hand on top of the alphas.

“You will both be alright. The doctors will help make sure the baby is healthy and you can focus on recovering” Pete said and kissed the omegas head and soothed him.


	31. Chapter 31

Short chapter sorry 

Two months later and Patrick was still pregnant with the baby. He was terrified of being induced, Pete made sure he was in bed rest.

The alpha had to go to the record some things for the album so he made sure Patrick was going to be fine. 

But that wasn't the case because the author was feeling mean. So like Patrick was just trying to get out a bed, it was difficult with a large baby bump attached to him but he managed to and he hobbled towards the bathroom. Patrick froze and felt everything he had eaten in the day come right back up, Patrick couldn't run to the bathroom in time before he threw up.

He let out a sob and felt pain wracking throughout his body and he fell to his knees. He sent panic through the bond to pete and as soon as he did that he felt a gush between his legs and more pain wracked through his body.

Patrick fell to the side and his body spasmed violently. The last thing he saw was Pete rushing towards him with fear in his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

He’s here.

Their baby boy was here, he was small and perfect and pete couldn’t be any prouder. Patrick was completely out of it but the alpha was right next to him holding his hand as he pushed the baby out. Pete was still buzzing with pride as he was lead to where their boy was in the incubator while they checked Patrick over and cleaned him up.

“Here we are, baby Wentz.” She said and opened the door to reveal the tiny baby in the incubator. He was only there for oxygen because his lungs weren’t properly formed yet but he was a strong little boy and screamed his lungs out when he came out.

“He’s an alpha” they said and then let Pete walk into the room. 

“He’s so tiny” Pete whispered and stepped closer to look at the boy laying there, so tiny and innocent. Pete couldn’t help but smile.

“Would you like to hold him” the nurse asked and Pete nodded. He watched as she carefully picked up his son and placed him into the alphas arms. Pete felt his smile widen when the baby snuggles close to Pete recognising the scent of their alpha parent.

“He’s so beautiful” he said and a tear fell down his cheek.

“Would you like to name him?” The nurse asked and Pete shook his head,

“I’ll wait for my omega to name him” he replied and the nurse nodded and walked out to go get the omega.

Pete stood there looking down at the small baby in his arms, he couldn’t believe that he was here, alive and breathing and squirming in Pete’s arms.

He hears footsteps behind him and turned to see the nurse wheeling a half asleep Patrick in, the omegas eyes landed on the baby in his alphas arms and he brightened up and smiled at pete.

The alpha leans down to place the baby into Patrick arms and smiled, he felt Patrick’s happy emotion in their bond and he knew that Patrick felt Pete’s own emotion. And the omega was buzzed, he was finally a mommy and his baby boy was here and in his arms. Pete definitely took a photo of Patrick holding their baby boy.

“What do you want to name him?” Pete asked and kneeled in front of patrick to look down at their son.

“Zachary” Patrick said looking down and running his thumb down the babies cheek.

“Zachary Kingston Wentz” Patrick said nodding and Pete smiled and leant up to kiss the omegas plush lips. 

“He’s gorgeous” Pete said and smiled. The nurse then came back to put the baby back into the incubator. She then handed Patrick a pump and the omegas face went bright red.

“Let me get a blanket for you” Pete said and saw their hospital bag in the room and found the blanket he had packed in there. He wrapped it around Patrick and let the omega do whatever before the nurse came back and took the pump off of Patrick.

“He has just been fed when he was brought in here. But you can feed him when he’s next due for feeding”

Patrick smiled and the nurse moved to push the wheelchair back to his room but Pete took her spot and took Patrick back to the room himself so they can fill in the birth certificate and so Pete can document this on instagram.


	33. Chapter 33

It had only been a week since Patrick gave birth but they kept him in to look him over. The omega was still weak and had lost a lot of blood giving birth. Patrick's health was still fragile but he had gotten better but decided to keep him in hospital until their son was strong enough to leave as well.

Pete's instagram did blow up tho when he posted the pictures of Patrick's baby bump month by month and then the picture of Patrick holding their baby boy. The guys all came to the hospital to see Patrick and the baby but they couldn't hold the baby which was pretty shit but looking at how tiny the baby was and that he was still on oxygen but he was getting strong enough to breathe on his own.

"Omega Stump, it seems you have a kidney infection. It's treatable with medication"

Patrick looked at Pete with worried eyes and the alpha wrapped arms around him and kissed his head softly.

"You will be alright" he soothed and got into the bed next to him.

"I'll prescribe some antibiotics for you tomorrow to start on. You'll be able to leave when your son can leave"

Patrick nodded and nuzzled into pete for comfort. The doctor left the two together and Pete held his omega close until he fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

I come back from my long ass hiatus on this fic and you all get this lol. I blame it on not being motivated, college work and actual work. Rip.

 

 

 

 

Patrick and Zachary had been released from hospital after spending a month there. Pete couldn't be any happier that his omega and son were out of hospital and he could finally take them home.

Everyone was waiting at their house when they arrived, Patrick in the back with their son in the car seat. The omega felt buzzed and happy seeing all the streamers and balloons all over their home. A wide smile spread across his face as pete helped him out of the car and picked up the car seat. Everyone congratulated them and hugged Patrick and pete, their parents were the first to go to little Zachary and Petes mom picked the small child up and gazed lovingly down at her grandson,

"He looks just like the pair of you" she said happily and cooed down at the baby.

Patrick smiled seeing Petes mom interact with his son but he felt sad that his own mother could not be here to meet him. Patrick's Dad noticed the change in his omega son's mood and took him outside, pete worrying for his mate followed and heard their conversation.

"I really miss mom" he said and then they started mumbling to each other in a different language that pete found out was French after actually asking the omega where he was from. He got a few words out of it and felt Patrick's sadness through their bond. Pete sent one back and Patrick turned around to see pete standing there looking just as sad,

Patrick ran into his alphas arms and they stood like that for a while, Patrick's Dad going back to see the newest addition to their growing family and leaving the two to talk.

"I'm sorry, it's just. My mom passed away a few years ago and I was really close to her. She would've loved to see zach" Patrick said and wiped his tears and looked at pete.

"She was an alpha but never really acted like it. She was really close to me because funnily enough two alphas managed to have a tiny omega child" Patrick laughed and nuzzled closer to pete,

"If it makes you feel any better my birth parent didn't really want kids, they just left me and my mom one day when I was still young and probably has another alpha and other kids now" pete mumbled and rubbed his face against his omegas neck. Calming both himself and his mate.

They eventually calmed down and joined the rest of the family and friends to celebrate the birth of their little Zachary.

The end bc I canny be arsed to write more but I have plans to make another short omegaverse fic and a vampire fic so stay tuned guys.


End file.
